James's Sister
by rusher4life12345
Summary: James's twin sister comes to L.A to live with them. After getting on the wrong foot straight away, will James ever be able to make it up to his sister. Hannah also has other problems. She's always been super close to Kendall, but his girlfriend doesn't like it and doesn't want them anywhere near each other. Will Hannah overcome these problems?
1. Chapter 1

James's Twin Sister Chapter 1: James's twin Hannah

Hannah's POV

"Thank you." I told the taxi driver as he dropped me off at the PalmWoods hotel. Now let me tell you something, my name is Hannah Diamond. I am the twin sister of James Diamond, the 'pretty boy' of Big Time Rush, who I'm super mad at right now. He was supposed to pick me up from the airport four hours ago. I even had a two hour delay, and he still wasn't there. I really hate him right now. I walked into the hotel looking absolutely angry. I went to the elevator and pushed the button. I heard someone walk up behind me. I turned around and saw a brown-curly haired girl that looked my age.

"Hi I'm Camille! You didn't check in at the front desk I noticed. Who are you living with?" Camille asked.

"Hi I'm Hannah and I'm living with my soon to be dead meat twin brother and his friends." I said.

"You're James's twin?" She exclaimed. I nodded and got into the elevator. She got in as well. "The boys haven't shut up about how excited they are that you were moving in with them!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well my brother forgot me and its raining outside, and I can't catch a cab worth nothing. So I had to walk a mile in the rain before a taxi guy felt sorry for me and pulled over so I could get in." I said flipping some wet hear out of my face.

"James did that?" She exclaimed as we got to the second floor.

"Yes and he's a dead man." I said as I started walking to 2J.

"This is something I got to see." She said following me. I knocked hard on the door to 2J. Kendall answered the door.

"Hannah! You are here! Wait wasn't-" Kendall started to ask, but I stopped him.

"I know what you are going to ask and yes he was. Now where is that idiot?" I asked walking into the apartment.

"Um in the living room." I walked in further and saw him on the couch.

"Hey Kendall who's at the-oh crap." James asked looking up and seeing me wet and angry. Kendall took my suitcase.

"James David Diamond you are a dead man!" I yelled and tackled my brother on the couch causing the couch to flip over and I started hitting him. For a minute I got to hit him, but Kendall came over and picked me up off of James. "Let me go! He's deserves to be hit!" Kendall, being the sporty guy he is, could hold on to me for a while till I got tired. Finally after ten minutes I stopped struggling. "Okay you can let go of me now."

"Are you going to hit James anymore?" Kendall asked letting his grip on me loosen a bit.

"No." I said. He let go of me.

"Hannah I'm so-" James started.

"Don't talk to me. I hate you right now!" I said storming up the stairs, after I grabbed my suitcase. I got to the top and looked back down at the guys. I noticed James had a bloody nose. I may not be very strong, but I can pack a punch when I want to. "Kendall, which room is mine?" I asked.

"Um first room on the right." He said.

"Thank you!" I went inside and saw there were two queen sized beds. One with nothing on it and the other with a blanket with Dak Zevon's face on it. I'm not a fan, but he's pretty good-looking if I do say so myself. I put my tankini on and started heading to the pool, but my stupid brother stopped me. "What?" I said mad.

"I'm really sorry. I lost track of the time and-"

"James I waited four hours for you in the airport plus the two hour delay we had. Then when I realized you weren't coming and tried to call a cab, which I can't do. So I had to walk a mile till a taxi driver took pity on me and pulled over."

"You got in a taxi that pulled over for you? Do you realize how dangerous that is?" James exclaimed.

"Yeah and it would be all your fault if something bad happened to me. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to the pool." I said pushing him out of the way.

James's POV

"Dude what's wrong?" Logan asked as he walked into 2J. I was on the couch with my head in my hands.

"I totally messed up with Hannah." I said not lifting my head up.

"Camille told me she was here. I was down by the pool. She didn't tell me something happened. What did you do?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

"I forgot to pick her up."

"Dude its eight o'clock. Her plane was supposed to land at two! She waited six hours for you?" Logan said mad.

"Well her plane had a two hour delay so four hours."

"Dude that's not cool that you left your sister stranded. I can see why she's mad at you. Does she know how to call a cab?"

"No."

"She walked in the rain?" Logan asked surprised.

"No a cab driver pulled over." I looked at Logan who's mouth was wide open.

"Dude I'd be super mad at you right now too. You better come up with something good to apologize to her." He stood up.

"I don't know what though that's the thing." I sighed. "My sister is going to hate me for the rest of our life." Logan put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't say that. Think of something that includes all her favorite things then maybe she'll forgive you."

"You're right! I better go start on that, but before that can you help me clean up here. Hannah got really mad and started punching me."

"Yeah sure." We cleaned me up first then the apartment. I went to my room and started making my plan.


	2. Meet Kasey, Kendall's Girlfriend

James's Twin Sister Chapter 2: Meet Kasey, Kendall's Girlfriend

Hannah's POV

"Hey Camille." I said as I walked over to her. "Anyone sitting here?" I asked pointing at the empty chair.

"No go for it." She said. I noticed she was reading a magazine.

"What magazine are you reading?" I asked pulling out the book I was reading called The Scarlet Letter.

"PopTiger." She looked over at me and noticed I was reading a book. "You read? I don't think I've ever seen James pick up anything to read except a magazine." I laughed at that comment.

"Well you see I'm the perfect mix of all four of the guys considering I grew up with them. I share my looks and fashion sense with James, my sporty and competitive side with Kendall, my craziness with Carlos, and I'm not a genius but I'm pretty smart like Logan." I said.

"Wow." She said going back to her magazine. I looked up and saw Kendall walking in with a girl clutching onto his arm.

"Who's the clingy girl?" I asked nodding my head in Kendall's and the girl's general direction.

"Oh that's Kasey. Yeah she's super clingy. She basically hates any girl that talks to Kendall except me. She doesn't hate me because I'm dating Logan, but there's still resentment between us."

"Oh okay." Kendall and Kasey walked over to us.

"Hey Hannah this is my girlfriend Kasey. Kasey this is James's twin sister Hannah."

"Hi." I said as I stuck my hand out for her to shake, but she ignored it. Kendall also noticed it.

"It's okay Kasey. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember." Kasey huffed and walked away. "Sorry about her. She gets a bit jealous."

"A bit?" Camille questioned.

"Okay a lot."

"Kendall! Get your butt over here!" Kasey yelled from the other side of the pool.

"Okay I'll be over there in a bit." He yelled over his shoulder. "Sorry guys, but I have to go." He turned and walked over to Kasey.

"That's how she is all the time." Camille said once Kendall was out of earshot.

"Why doesn't he just break up with her?" I asked.

"Because when he tries she starts getting all emotional and sucks him right back in."

"Well I hate seeing him this unhappy."

"I know everyone feels that way."

"Kendall doesn't deserve all that crap she's giving him."

"You like him don't you?"

"Well maybe a little." Camille gave me the face. "Okay a whole lot, but don't tell anybody, especially James. He'll flip his lid if he found out."

"Over-protective?"

"Very and it's annoying."

"He only does it because he cares."

"Well I hate him right now, so I really don't want him around me." I said leaning back in my chair and started reading again.

"James messes up a lot. I wouldn't be too harsh on him."

"The sad thing is that he does this every time I ask him to pick me up. I either have to walk to the place he was supposed to take me, have someone where I'm at take me there, or call one of the guys to come get me. He never remembers me. I feel like he doesn't love me like family should, and it drives me insane sometimes."

"Wow really? That's really sad."

"Yeah I know. Do you want a smoothie? I'm going to go grab one." I said standing up and putting my book down.

"Yeah a strawberry one would be nice." I walked over to the smoothie bar. "Two strawberries please." I said sitting down on one of the stools. There was a guy sitting down a stool away from me. I heard my phone go off. It was just Mrs. Knight saying she was going to go shopping and won't be home for a while. I looked back up to notice the guy moved to the stool next to me.

"Hi I'm Jett and you're beautiful." I looked at the guy closely.

"Oh you're that guy from New Town High! Wow it's awesome to meet you!" I said shaking his hand.

"Hey Hannah I really need your help!" James said running over to me.

"Can't you see I'm busy, James?" I said annoyed.

"But I really need your help!" I sighed annoyed.

"Fine." I grabbed the two smoothies. "Sorry Jett I got to go. See ya around?"

"Of course, my lady." He said kissing my hand. "I have to go to the studio anyways. I'll see you later." He left winking at me.

"Okay moron what do you need help with?" I asked turning to James.

"Um…I have a cough." He faked coughed. "I need your help."

"That was totally a fake cough." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"No it wasn't!" He faked coughed again. I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't want me talking to Jett did you?" I asked realizing what was going on.

"No! I really do need your help with this cough." He again 'coughed'.

"What's wrong with you! First you forget me being the worst brother ever and then you go all protective on me. You know what James don't even talk to me. I'm out of here." I walked away from him. "Here's your smoothie Camille, I'm going back to the apartment." I said handing Camille hers, while I started walking away. James ran after me.

"Hannah hold on!" He caught up with me since I was shorter than him. I turned around and pushed him hard enough to make him fall into the pool. I ran off.


End file.
